


hello po tita

by 90scupid (darlingchwe)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Meet the Family, idk filipino culture???, implied markhyuck, whats ligaw?
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingchwe/pseuds/90scupid
Summary: “Lagot ka kay tita, nag-paalam ka ba na jojowain mo na si Jeno?”
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	hello po tita

**Author's Note:**

> it took me a year to try and finish this? thank u magical keyboard for the productivity boost! it’s basically just a byproduct of everyone saying jaemin has gr8 “hello po tita” vibezz

Magkaliwanagan tayo, hindi kabado si Jaemin. Hindi rin siya mahiyain, basta he has his reasons _.  _ Nag-iipon lang talaga siya ng lakas ng loob na tila naubos nang umamin siya ng nararamdaman niya kay Jeno. Hindi din nakakatulong ang mga pang-aasar ng mga kaibigan nito sa kanya; Bakit ba kasi hindi nalang siya mag-commute nang hindi na niya kailangan pa tiisin ang barkada niya after school.

“Lagot ka kay tita, nag-paalam ka ba na jojowain mo na si Jeno?” Biro ni Donghyuck. 

Nasamid si Jaemin sa narinig nito, kailangan ba ng permission slip? At tsaka, chix ba si Jeno para akyatin niya ng ligaw? 

“Bakit ba kasi ayaw mo pumunta sa kanila, eh birthday party lang naman ni Jeno ‘yon,” Tanong ni Chenle na tila naka-kunot ang mukha mula sa pagtikim ng inumin ni Jaemin. “Ano ba yan, ang pait parang lovelife ni Hyuck.”

Bago pa makaimik si Donghyuck ay inunahan na siya ng tingin ni Chenle, mas mabuti nga siguro na wag na siya mag-retaliate, ayaw na din naman niya ma-bring up si Mark because that‘s a story for another day.

“Birthday party lang, amputa.” Gigil ni Jaemin habang isinisilid ang kanyang mga gamit pabalik ng kanyang bag. Maya-maya lang ay dadating na ang sundo niya. 

“Alam niyo naman kung paano mag-birthday si Jeno, ‘diba? Invited buong angkan nila. Buti sana kung kaming dalawa lang yung mag-paparty sa bahay nila.” 

“Oh my god, ew.” sabat ni Chenle.

“That‘s not what I meant. Kadiri ka,” ani Jaemin. 

“Ayaw mo nun? Meet the parents na agad?” Tanong ni Donghyuck. Naisip ni Jaemin na sooner or later din naman it‘s bound to happen, pero Too Soon™ kasi. Besides, it‘s not like hindi pa siya nakikilala ng magulang ni Jeno, iba na kasi ngayon, at marami na siyang napanood na ‘meet-the-parents‘ movies para magkaroon ng idea sa anong maaring mangyari.

“Bahala na, mayroon pa naman akong 3 days bago mag decide.” 

  
  


♠

Tahimik na nagbabasa si Jaemin nang biglang may umupo sa tabi niya at naglapag ng kape. Magagalit na sana siya ngunit nawala lahat ng galit nito nang makita na si Jeno pala iyon. 

“So my birthday is near na…” umpisa ni Jeno.

Biglang na-pressure si Jaemin, alam na niya kung saan tutungo ang usapang ito at hindi pa siya ready harapin ang parents ni Jeno. What if sabihin sa kanya na lang focus muna sila ni Jeno sa pag-aaral? What if tanungin siya ni tito and tita ng plans niya for their future? Jusko, he‘s just trying to get through Senior High School for now.

“Oo nga eh, anong gusto mo for your birthday?” hirit ni Jaemin, not like may pambili siya or anything, just genuinely curious at para ma-divert ung usapan from whatever direction Jeno wants to take it to.

“Apple Watch at tsaka Macbook.” Yup, hindi talaga yan kaya ng allowance ni Jaemin.

“Ano pa?” Muling tanong nito sa pag-asang sasagot ito ng something medyo mas affordable.

“Bagong lens for my camera or a new mic set-up.” 

Ah, oo nga pala. Mga ganon ang hilig ni Jeno. Wala na talaga. “Eh ako?” Mahinang tugon ni Jaemin.

“Hala? Eh kahit hindi ko naman birthday gusto kita!” Tawa ni Jeno, hindi ata iyon ang inaasahang sagot ni Jaemin. “By the way, sabi ni mama, sabay ka daw sa amin pauwi ngayon…” 

Hindi na narinig ni Jaemin ang dahilan ng mama ni Jeno dahil nag-umpisa na ang utak niyang mag-isip ng puwedeng idahilan para makalusot sa sitwasyong ito. Darating na din naman ang sundo niya? Mayroon pa siyang dadaanan? Anong nangyari sa natitira pa niyang mga araw para mag-decide? 

“Ah… kasi… dadaan pa akong mall para bumili ng regalo para sa birthday mo.” 

“Gandahan mo ah?” Biro ni Jeno. “Dapat mas maganda sa regalo nila mama.”

_ Na Jaemin, do you feel any pressure right now? _

  
  


♠

Sabi nga sa libro, bakit ba kasi ang pagmamahal nangangailangan pa ng materyal na kapital? Gusto lang naman ni Jaemin umibig, pasayahin si Jeno, hindi pa ba enough yon? Kakaibang pribilehiyo din ang matawag na “Jowa ni Jaemin”, hindi ba? Siguro naman, that in itself is enough na bilang regalo. 

Napatigil sa pagbuhat ng sariling bangko ang binata nang marinig niya na may tumatawag sa pangalan niya. 

“Nanaaa!” Kitang-kita na ni Jaemin si Chenle-ng kumakaripas papalapit sa kanya. “Dadaan ka pala dito sana sumabay ka na sa akin.”

“Naghahanap kasi ako ng pwedeng ibigay kay Jeno, kaso karamihan…” Nahihiyang sabi ni Jaemin, mag-iisang oras na rin siyang namimili ng singsing, habang binibilang kung ilang buwan siyang magtatanghalian ng Skyflakes para lamang makabili, nararamdaman na din niyang hinuhusgahan na siya ng mga sales lady. 

“May napili ka na ba?” Tanong ng kaibigan nito, taking a closer look at the items “Bagay sa inyo ‘to...”

Nanlaki ang mata ni Jaemin nang makita ang presyo ng tinuturo ng kanyang kaibigan. “Limang libo…”

“Mmmhm,” Tugon ni Chenle, habang pinapaabot sa sales lady ang kanyang napili.

“Limang libong piso…” Ulit ni Jaemin, “grabe.. limang libo…”

“Maganda yan, bobo. Suot mo.” 

Tama si Chenle, bagay nga. Abot tenga ang ngiti ni Jaemin habang iniisip kung gaano magiging masaya si Jeno kapag natanggap niya ito galing sa kanya.

“Isang pares po.” Ngiti ni Chenle sa sales lady.

“Pares?” Bumalik sa realidad ang diwa ni Jaemin, nang maalala ang halaga ng singsing. “Uy, wala akong pera!”

Huli na ang lahat, naibalot na at nai-checkout nung ate yung mga singsing. “Eto na po, sir. Cash po ba?”

Napatingin na lamang si Jaemin sa kanyang kaibigan, tila humihingi ng saklolo. 

“Credit card po.” Sambit ni Chenle sabay bunot ng kanyang pitaka mula sa bulsa. “Ikaw magbabayad ng lunch ko hanggang graduation ah.”

  
  
  


♠

Hindi ito ang unang beses na makatungtong si Jaemin sa tahanan nila Jeno, sa tagal nilang magkakilala, halos sariling bahay na rin niya ang turing niya rito. Minsan, mas at home pa nga siya kaysa sa may-ari. At tsaka magiging bahay din naman nila ito… sa future. Iyon ay kung mamanahin ito ni Jeno mula sa magulang niya.

_ “ _ Welcome sa munti naming bahay,” laging bati ng mama ni Jeno, sa tuwing may darating na bisita. ‘Munting bahay’ ay isang kasinungalingan. Lawak palang ng hardin, masasabi mo nang may kaya talaga ang naninirahan dito. Siguro kung maisipan ni Jeno mag-film ng House Tour, paniguradong irerequest ng tao na mag-react si Arch. Oliver Austria dito. 

Sa loob ng bahay, kitang henerasyon na ng pamilya nila Jeno ang naninirahan dito. Ang mga dingding, puno ng mga litrato, diploma, at mga bagay na mukhang nakapaskil na kahit bago pa man sila ipanganak. 

Hilig ng magulang ni Jeno ang pangongolekta ng mga antigong kagamitan sa bahay. Mula sa mga aparador na nagdidisplay ng iba’t ibang plato na tila inilalabas lamang sa mahahalagang okasyon, sa mga muebles ng sala, hanggang sa malaking hapag-kainan at mga upuan.

“Okay ka lang ba?” tanong ni Jeno, napansing tila walang imik si Jaemin mula pagdating nito.

In Jaemin’s defense, kahit sino mang nasa posisyon niya ay mapipirme din sa pwesto kapag napapaligiran ka ng mga mamahaling vase at rebulto na kapag na sagi mo ay siguro kulang pa ang isang habang buhay upang mabayaran. 

Ang plano ngayong araw na ito ay iwasang umani ng anumang atensyon, mula kahit kanino. Handa naman siyang sumagot sa mga tanong ng kamag-anak ni Jeno, ayaw lang niya na may masabi o gumalaw ng masama. 

“Jaemin?” tawag ni Jeno na dahan-dahang siyang inaalalayan patungo sa sala, “Kinakabahan ka ba?”

“M-Medyo.” nag-aalangang pag-amin ni Jaemin, “What if… magalit sila kasi hindi ako nag-paalam na jojowain kita?”

Hindi na napigilan ni Jenong humalakhak sa sinabi ng binata, “Ano ka ba! Kaya ba hindi ka sumabay sa amin noong isang araw?” 

Tumango lamang si Jaemin, at napatigil sa pag-lalakad. 

“Excited nga si Mama na makausap ka eh! Gusto ka na nga niya isali sa sunday lunch.”

Bahagyang nabawasan ang kaba sa dibdib ni Jaemin nang marinig ang sinabi ni Jeno. Tanaw niya na marami-raming tao, siguro ngayon na ang oras upang ibigay niya ang kanyang regalo, dahil maya-maya mahihirapan na sila makapag-usap ng silang dalawa lamang.

“Happy birthday nga pala.” bulong ni Jaemin habang iniaabot ang maliit na kahon kay Jeno.

“Salamat,” ngiti ni Jeno habang dali-daling sinusuot ang singsing. “Saktong-sakto! Paano mo nalaman yung size ng daliri ko?” 

Kindat na lamang ang naisagot ni Jaemin, bago niya kunin ang kamay ni Jeno at tumuloy na sa sala.

  
  
  


“Hello po, tita.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! ✨ my twt is @doyosenpai if u wanna hmu


End file.
